


Домой

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сержант Джеймс Барнс – единственный из «Ревущих Коммандос», не вернувшийся с войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домой

С увеличенной черно-белой фотографии молодой человек, вскинув подбородок, смотрит на посетителей Смитсоновского музея нахмурившись и как бы немного свысока.   
Павший товарищ. Герой войны.  
«Джеймс Бюкенен «Баки» Барнс  
Барнс родился в 1917 году, старшим из четырех детей в семье. Преуспевал как в спорте, так и в учебе, вступил в армию вскоре после нападения на Перл-Харбор. После зимней подготовки в лагере МакКой, Висконсин, Барнс в составе 107-ого отправился на итальянский фронт. Захваченный той же осенью войсками ГИДРА, Барнс пережил долгий период изоляции, лишений и пыток. Но его воля осталась несломленной. По ироническому стечению обстоятельств лагерь, в котором он находился, был освобожден ни кем иным, как другом его детства Стивом Роджерсом, ныне Капитаном Америка.   
Воссоединившись, Барнс и Роджерс возглавили новую команду Капитана Америка «Ревущие Коммандос». Меткая стрельба Барнса была бесценна в то время, как Роджерс с командой уничтожали базы ГИДРА и подрывали деятельность нацистских войск по всей Европе.  
Баки Барнс  
1917 – 1944»  
Солдат способен повторить эту заметку наизусть. С любого места, хоть пальцем ткни. Он может бродить по небольшой экспозиции часами – от манекенов в кинозал, от стенда с Капитаном Америка до и после сыворотки к стене памяти Баки Барнса. Он может теми же часами стоять неподвижно, переводя взгляд с текста на фотографию и обратно. Человек с фотографии смотрит дерзко, в наклоне головы читается скрытый вызов.  
 _Его воля осталась несломленной._  
Наверное, он был сильным. Наверное, он был забиякой, шутником и всеобщим любимцем. Наверное, он думал, что будет жить вечно.   
А потом он погиб.  
Солдат слышит выбивающиеся из общего фона звуки, боковым зрением видит, как торопятся к выходу посетители. И ничего не предпринимает, хотя металлические пальцы автоматически сжимаются в кармане, а металлические пластины чуть слышно пощелкивают под длинным рукавом. Он чувствует присутствие за спиной и, немного повернув голову к плечу, спрашивает:  
– Как он… как я умер?  
– Ты сорвался с поезда в ноябре сорок четвертого, – отвечает Стив Роджерс. – Я тебя не удержал.   
Солдату кажется, он помнит железную дорогу и заснеженное ущелье. Ноябрь. В горах уже выпал снег. Скоро зима. Барнса готовили к войне зимой. Барнс погиб на войне поздней осенью, почти зимой. Зима осталась с ним навсегда, выморозила его насквозь, стала его новым именем.   
Или нет. У оружия нет имени. Он просто Солдат. Он никогда не вернулся с войны.  
– Прости, – с заминкой выговаривает Роджерс.  
В музее не осталось ни одного посетителя, отмечает Солдат. Из гражданских – ни одного. И по-прежнему ничего не предпринимает.  
– За что? – он медленно поворачивается к Роджерсу, понимая, что времени почти не осталось. – За поезд?  
Взгляд Роджерса мечется с его лица в сторону и обратно.  
– И за поезд, – упавшим голосом говорит он. – За поезд тоже.  
В музее ни одного обычного посетителя. Только Зимний Солдат, Капитан Америка и больше людей в форме силовиков, чем Солдат способен разглядеть, не поворачивая головы.   
– Сержант Барнс, – приказывает кто-то негромко и напряженно. – Встаньте на колени и заведите руки за голову.   
Не отрывая взгляда от Роджерса, Солдат подчиняется. На самом деле это совсем несложно – подчиняться. Он привык.   
– Подождите, – быстро говорит Роджерс. – Прежде чем… Один вопрос. Баки, зачем ты пришел сюда? Почему не попытался скрыться? Ты искал здесь что-то?  
Это уже не один вопрос, а три, и Солдат отвечает только на последний:  
– Дорогу домой.  
***  
  
Баки Барнс знал, каково это – быть защитником. Ему было кого защищать: троих младших и Стива Роджерса, одного парнишку из Бруклина, который не умел… не хотел уклониться от очередной драки в подворотне. Баки десятки раз отбивал Стива у хулиганов. Стив не смог отбить его у войны. И его нельзя в этом винить: всё-таки война – не драка в подворотне, и Баки знал это с самого начала.   
 _Его воля осталась несломленной._  
Неправда. Тот первый плен надломил Баки, просто этого никто не заметил. Никто не заметил, как потускнел дерзкий взгляд и растрепались волосы, которые он всегда укладывал – под смешки однополчан – даже перед ночной операцией. Никто не заметил, как он стал невидимкой. Но все видели, как он улыбался Стиву и заразительно смеялся вместе с ним. Они видели улыбку и смех, которые через много лет превратились во фрагмент черно-белой зернистой картины. А значит, всё было правильно.   
Баки не хотел снова идти на войну, он хотел домой. Он отправился прямиком в пасть смерти только потому, что рука об руку с ним шел один паренек из Бруклина, который никогда не умел уклониться от драки. Баки сделал свой выбор, ставший для него последним. Потом право выбора у него отняли. Потом он навсегда забыл, что это такое. А где-то в промежутке он погиб.   
***  
  
Солдат шагает по длинному коридору. Он в пледе и босиком, с длинных волос капает вода. Люди, конвоирующие его, в полной униформе и с оружием, лица за полупрозрачными щитками каменные.   
***  
  
– Куда мы идем? – спрашивает Стив, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– В будущее! – весело отвечает Баки.  
***  
  
«Домой», – думает Солдат.  
***  
  
После военной операции сержант Барнс возвращался в лагерь. После миссии Зимний Солдат возвращался на базу. Домой Баки в последний раз возвращался так давно, что, кажется, забыл туда дорогу.  
***  
  
Устав после двух суток медицинских обследований и бесед со следствием  _двух суток лаборатории и допросов,_  Солдат спит и видит сон. Он снова в квартире Александра Пирса, сидит в темной кухне, положив перед собой пистолет.   
– Хочешь молока? – Пирс отворачивается к холодильнику и наливает немного белой жидкости в высокий стакан.  
Солдат знает, что на такие вопросы не отвечают. Пирс просто отдаст ему молоко, если посчитает нужным.   
– Нет? – Пирс закрывает холодильник и садится напротив Солдата. – Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
Это неправильно. Солдату не задают таких вопросов. Однако Пирс смотрит так, будто в самом деле ожидает услышать ответ. Значит, нужно отвечать.  
Маска, плотно прикрывающая нижнюю половину лица, мешает, и Солдат кладет ее на стол, рядом с пистолетом и стаканом молока.  
– Я хочу домой, – отвечает он.  
Пирс хмыкает и выпивает молоко сам.   
Солдат просыпается от того, что за дверями Стив Роджерс кричит на охрану. Через несколько минут он врывается в комнату – безоружный, растрепанный, с альбомом и коробкой карандашей под мышкой.  
Роджерс рисует. Солдат смотрит на него.  
– Я тоже хочу, – говорит он. – Можно мне карандаш?  
Следующие несколько минут Стив Роджерс снова кричит на охрану. В итоге цепь на правой руке Солдата становится чуть длиннее. Левая не работает. Вместо карандаша ему приносят мелок.   
Солдат рисует. Роджерс смотрит на него.  
– Когда-то давно я читал книгу про животных, – говорит Солдат. – В ней все умирали. Там был почтовый голубь, который очень хотел вернуться домой. Но по пути его убили хищные птицы.   
Роджерс заглядывает в альбом и невесело улыбается:  
– Ты всегда говорил, что собираешься стать следующим Пикассо. Кто это?  
– Баки, – отвечает Солдат.  
– Разве это голубь? – хмурится Роджерс.   
– Нет. Баки – это маленькая рыбка. Она плыла домой, но по пути ее убило чудовище с сотней голов. Отрубишь одну, вырастут две новые.   
Роджерс забирает альбом и отворачивается к стене.   
– Что ты ищешь? – спрашивает у него Солдат. – Я ищу дорогу домой. А ты?  
– Баки, – сдавленно отвечает Роджерс.  
– Его здесь нет, – Солдату не нужна металлическая рука, чтобы превратить мелок в россыпь цветных обломков. – Баки остался в ноябре сорок четвертого. В снегу. Ищи его там.   
***  
  
Солдат в квартире Стива Роджерса, сидит в залитой солнечным светом кухне, положив перед собой пульт от телевизора. Кто ставит телевизор туда, где вообще-то положено готовить и есть?  
Только что закончился фильм. Из всего фильма Солдат запомнил только название и красный дом в Бруклине.  
– Хочешь молока? – Роджерс отворачивается к холодильнику и льет белую жидкость в высокий стакан.  
Солдат знает, что на такие вопросы не отвечают. Пирс просто отдаст ему молоко, если посчитает нужным. Только Пирса здесь нет, Пирс давно мертв. Здесь есть Роджерс, который вопросительно смотрит на него через плечо, и молоко вот-вот польется через край.  
– Льется, – говорит Солдат.  
– Что? Черт! – Роджерс пытается отпрыгнуть от собственной, держащей стакан руки.  
Он похож на влетевшего в лужу кота, и это смешно. Солдат улыбается.  
Роджерс смотрит на него, открыв рот и не замечая срывающиеся с пальцев белые капли.   
В итоге приходится вытирать стакан, руки и пол.   
– Про что фильм? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Не знаю.  
Молоко плещется у самого края стакана, такое ощущение, что даже поднимается над ним немного. Солдат не знает, как к нему подступиться.  
– Как фильм хоть назывался?  
– «Дом там, где сердце».   
Роджерс садится за стол напротив Солдата и бездумно вертит в руках пульт.  
– А где твое сердце, Баки? – спрашивает он.  
Солдат наклоняется к стакану, вытягивает губы трубочкой и осторожно пьет. Вот так. Теперь можно будет взять стакан без риска расплескать.  
– Баки?  
Солдат поднимает глаза. Слизывает молочные усы. Думает.  
– Я не знаю, где мое сердце, – наконец, отвечает он. – Я не думал, что оно у меня есть.  
***  
  
Небо за окном начинает светлеть.  
– Когда дети падают во сне, они растут, – говорит Солдат, прижавшись потным лбом к холодному стеклу. – Когда падаю я, я умираю. Это несправедливо.   
Цели нет, но глаза продолжают автоматически определять возможные препятствия и направление ветра.   
Роджерс молчит. Должно быть, еще не проснулся. Так бывает, когда поднимаешь людей с постели в четыре часа утра.   
Они не двигаются, пока окна соседних домов не занимаются розовым, отражая восход. Наверное, Роджерсу скоро на пробежку. Скоро Роджерс уйдет. Солдат медленно поворачивается к нему, понимая, что времени почти не осталось:  
– Я устал падать, Стив. Устал от этой войны. Пожалуйста, пусть кто-нибудь заберет меня оттуда.   
– Я не знал, что ты тогда выжил, – у Роджерса дрожат губы. – Я бы обязательно нашел тебя и…   
Пауза. Солдат ждет.  
Капитан Америка мотает головой, прячет взгляд, а когда снова смотрит на Солдата, у него жесткий рот, а в глазах, должно быть, такое же выражение, с которым Стив Роджерс, один парнишка из Бруклина, бросался в драку со здоровяками вдвое крупнее его самого.  
– Когда-нибудь я обязательно отведу тебя домой, Баки, – обещает он. – Ты пойдешь со мной?  
 _Баки Барнс с музейной фотографии смотрит дерзко, в наклоне головы читается скрытый вызов._  
 _Его воля осталась несломленной._  
 _Я с тобой до самого конца._  
За спиной Солдата поднимается солнце.


End file.
